NC!
by btsyugar
Summary: (REPOST WP) Kegiatan panas Taehyung dan Seokjin dikukungan bayangan hitam yang terus membayangi mereka.


**_YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR, SANA GIH DEK, DOSANYA AKU GA MAU NANGGUNG MESKI AKU YANG BERDOSA :"_**  
 ** _SPECIAL FOR YOUR HEALTH BABE :"_**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _YANG MAU LIAT FMV NYA, BISA LIAT DI IG KU btsyubsuga_**  
 ** _Aku membuat video untuk ff ini disana :"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"KIMMHHH..."

Taehyung tersenyum sinis. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Seokjin, melarikan mulutnya ke tengkuk Seokjin, menjilat penuh fantasy hingga Seokjin menggigit bibir bawah menahan desah.

Jemari Taehyung bergerak, memeta masuk kedalam kemeja Seokjin, mengelus lembut perut rata pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu dengan sensual.

"Kauu tauhh, kau manish Jin.." Taehyung menggeram setelahnya. Matanya berubah merah dengan kilatan lapar yang begitu jelas. Ia membalik tubuh Seokjin, mendorong pemuda itu ke dinding lalu menciumnya kasar.

Berantakkan, tanpa perasaan.

Seokjin melenguh, tak bisa melajukan apa-apa selain menggenggam rambut Taehyung dan membiarkan sebelah kaki Taehyung menyelip ke _space_ kosong diantara kedua kakinya.

"Ugghhhh.." Lenguhannya semakin keras saat kaki itu bergerak sensual, sengaja menyentuh genitalnya yang masih tertutup celana jeans.

Taehyung menggeram, ia menarik rambut belakang Seokjin, membuat Seokjin mendongak dengan tetes saliva berjatuhan di sekitar bibirnya.

"Boleh?"

"Lakukan saja."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu memiringkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan bibirnya di leher Seokjin lalu melumat satu spot disana dengan penuh minat hingga jemari Seokjin meremas kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Aaakkhhhh..."

Seokjin berteriak bersamaan dengan taring Taehyung yang merobek lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan bulir airmatanya berjatuhan dengan bebas seolah memberi tau Taehyung jika ia merasa mati sekarang.

Taehyung menegak darah Seokjin dengan nikmat. Ia memainkan lidahnya disana saat dahaganya terasa dipuaskan. Ia mengecup luka yang ia buat lalu menatap Seokjin lekat.

"Maafkan aku," Bisiknya lembut.

"Tak apa," Seokjin ikut tersenyum. Tangannya berpindah mengelus pipi Taehyung sementara yang di elus hanya memejamkan mata. "Aku menyayangimu, Tae."

"Aku juga Seokjin, aku juga." Taehyung mengecup jemari Seokjin. Ia membuka matanya, menatap Seokjin penuh damba namun ada rasa sakit disana. "Bertahanlah, hm?"

"Aku tau."

Seokjin bergerak, menggapai bibir Taehyung lalu melumat bibir itu pelan, merasakan amis darah yang masih tercecap dan Taehyung segera menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Uggghhh..."

Taehyung merobek kemeja Seokjin asal, lalu membuka kemejanya sendiri. Ia menatap Seokjin ragu namun anggukan Seokjin membuatnya kembali yakin dengan semuanya.

Mereka akan memulai lagi...

Semuanya.

.

.

.

"Oohhh... Ttaeeeehh..."

Taehyung menggeram, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat lalu menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan _sexy_ -nya, membakar lebih ganas nafsu Seokjin.

Kaki ramping Seokjin memeluk semakin erat pinggang Taehyung, membiarkan pemuda itu bergerak beringas mengaduk lubangnya, membiarkan pemuda itu memanjakannya sebanyak mungkin dan membiarkan pemuda itu memberinya perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan yang lalu.

"Aaahhhh..." Seokjin mendesah lebih keras saat penis Taehyung menghantam titik nikmatnya.

Taehyung membalik tubuh Seokjin secara tiba-tiba, membuat Seokjin berdempet pada dinding dan menggaruk sia-sia dinding dingin yang perlahan memanas karena udara sekitar.

Bibir Taehyung kembali membuat tanda diseluruh bahu Seokjin sementara tangannya menggenggam penis Seokjin, mengurutnya sensual dan membiarkan jemari panjangnya bergerak naik turun di penis berukuran cukup panjang itu .

"Sshiitt... Ohhh.. Kauuh nikmatth Jinnh.." Geram Taehyung setara dengan gerakannya yang tak melambat sedikit pun.

Panas dan bergairah.

"Ohh.. Ohhh... Aaahh... Nggghhh..."

"Mmmhhhh... Sshhh aaaahhh..."

"Yaaahh Taeeehh.. Ohhh .. Terussshh aaahh..."

"Shitthhh aahh penismuuhh sayangghh aahh.."

 _Thrust..._

 _Thrustt..._

 _Thrustttt..._

" _I got youuhh babeeh.._."

" _Yeeahh youuh gothhh aahh meehh_ Taee.." Seokjin menggerakkan bokongnya, memancing Taehyung agar bergerak lebih brutal dan mengaduk lebih ganas lubang laparnya.

" _We gotthh_ aahh _usshh_ hhm?"

" _Yeesshh_... Ahhh.. Oh... Sedikitthh lagihh.." Seokjin merengek, meminta Taehyung mengocok penisnya lebih cepat dan dituruti oleh pemuda itu.

Taehyung sendiri bergerak semakin beringas, menghantam tanpa ampun lubang nikmat Seokjin, membiarkan Seokjin menjerit putus asa tanpa henti dan ia menyukai itu.

Tapi ia lebih suka jika Seokjin tak melepaskannya.

"Sedikitthh lagiihh..."

"Yaahh Seokjin..."

 _Thrustt..._

 _Thrussttt..._

 _Thrustt..._

"AAAKHHHHHHH..." Seokjin keluar lebih dulu dan Taehyung menggeram penuh estasi saat lubang itu menyempit, meremas kuat namun nikmat penisnya didalam sana dan Taehyung tak punya pilihan selain melarikan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan leher Seokjin di dinding, bergerak brutal mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri dan membiarkan Seokjin merintih bak pelacur kelaparan.

"Seookhh.."

 _Thrustt..._

 _Thrustt..._

Gerakan Taehyung semakin kacau tak terkendali dan Seokjin tau...

Taehyung sudah dipuncak...

"AAARRRGGHHH..."

Taehyung keluar dan Seokjin merasa hangat.

Tidak hanya lubangnya yang menghangat karena dialiri cairan Taehyung...

Tapi juga tubuhnya..

Tubuhnya menghangat...

Karena Taehyung mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan mengukung tubuh mereka dalam balutan sayap besarnya.

Taehyung mencium punggungnya, terengah dan berbisik banyak kata cinta yang membuat hati Seokjin menghangat penuh makna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jin.."

"Aku juga, Taeh.."

 _ **CRAAASHHHH**_

"ARRRGGHHHHHHH..."

Taehyung berteriak bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh begitu saja dan Seokjin merasakan hampa.

Ia berbalik, menatap tubuh Taehyung yang terduduk dilantai dengan darah hitam yang mengalir deras ...

Seokjin memeluk Taehyung lalu mendongak, menatap nyalang pada seorang pemuda dengan pedang perak ditangan.

"Namjoon..."

"Kalian saling mencintai, tapi sayangnya aku membenci itu." Namjoon tersenyum miring, bergerak mendekat lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke sayap Taehyung yang tergeletak.

"TIDAK! NAMJOONNN!" Teriak Seokjin.

"AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN SAYAPNYA! BUKANKAH DENGAN INI IA TAK BISA LAGI KEMBALI HAH? DIA TAK BISA LAGI MENEMUIMU DAN DIA AKAN MATI! MATI KIM SEOKJIN!"

 _ **CRASSSHHHHHH**_

"Taehyunggg!"

" _I got your death_ , Kim Taehyung."

 _Smirk_.

 _ **Kkeut~~**_  
 _ **Muehehehhehehe**_  
 _ **Ini kesannya maksa bet wkwkwk**_  
 ** _ini repost dari WP.. jadi kayaknya Syugar bakal post 1S doang di FFn ini :'_**  
 _ **ppyong~~~**_


End file.
